In the online retail market, retailers will often offer products from one or more manufacturers. Additionally, some online retailers may employ other vendors, such as advertisers, to provide goods and/or services to the online retailer. As a nonlimiting example, if a vendor wishes to place an advertisement on the network site of the online retailer (or otherwise conduct business with the online retailer), the vendor may contact the online retailer for this purpose. While the use of such vendors may generate additional revenue and/or provide additional goods and/or services for the online retailer, the online retailer or customer of the online retailer may be at risk for malware or other nefarious activity by the vendor. Such nefarious activity may reflect poorly on the online retailer, may damage network infrastructure of the online retailer, and/or may otherwise be detrimental to those associated with the online retailer.